


Always So Predictable

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Ignis has given Noctis chocolates since he was a young child.Ignoct Week Timed Quest: Valentine's Day: Secret Admirer





	Always So Predictable

Ignis has given Noctis chocolates since he was a young child.

When he was six, Uncle had helped him pick out a small box for him. Barely bigger than his own palm, soft pink in color and adorned with a big blue ribbon he’d picked out himself– the color of Noct’s eyes, he’d said excitedly, and they had laughed at his enthusiasm.

He had left the box outside of Noct’s bedroom door and fled, thinking there was something much more fun in being a secret gift-giver. Of course everyone _else_ at the Citadel knew, including King Regis, even. Noct had excitedly shown him the box the next day, and Ignis had feigned innocence and joy.

Well. He hadn’t had to fake the joy.

When he was eleven, he was only just learning to cook pastry, and homemade chocolate was out of the question. Finding a suitable box had been a little more difficult, but he had settled on a nondescript box, dark chocolate in color with a small blue ribbon– one that matched the color of the sylleblossoms in Tenebrae.  He had been careful to avoid pinks. Noct was then at the age where he had found the color revolting.

He had given the chocolates to the staff and asked them to deliver them to Noct while keeping the secret that they were from him. He was in the room when they did, later that day, and he had watched the dull boredom from Noctis's homework turn to careful elation.

It had been ever more special, after the past year Noct had had.

When he was eighteen, Noct had been swamped with chocolates. Actual _bags_ of them, all of different kinds and different shapes, as if Noctis having turned fifteen in the past year had been the unofficial start of something. He was going to turn sixteen in August, and Ignis had privately wondered what kind of haul would be brought home next Valentine's due to that.

It was disheartening. He had tried to pretend he didn’t understand why.

Another simple box, as he had never been one for extravagance. He had topped it off with a green ribbon– one the color of his eyes. Subliminal messaging, his brain had whispered, and he had ignored it. He had set the box with all of the others and left Noctis to his devices.

Noct had never said anything.

When he was newly twenty-one, Valentines started to feel a bit ridiculous. Noct had graduated high school and would, in the next year, be traveling to Altissia to marry Lunafreya. And despite that, Valentine’s chocolates rolled into the Citadel like clockwork, all addressed care of Noct.

His chocolates were homemade, as they had been for some years now, drizzled with various colored melting chocolate and sugar pearls on some. Part of him recognized that being too extravagant might give away the secret. Part of him _hoped_ that it did, and that Noct enjoyed his chocolate best of all.

“You spoil me, Specs,” he’d said, one day after dinner, and Ignis thought he’d read too much into it when he’d thought that, perhaps, Noct hadn’t merely just been talking about dinner.

When he was twenty-seven, he left a box of chocolates, along with a note, at the end of the pier at the abandoned Galdin Quay. He had been doing it for years.

_I’ll be waiting_

He always left the note unsigned.

When he’s thirty-three, he places the box of chocolates on his vacated pillow. He smooths the wrinkles from the fabric and situates the box a little in search of perfection.

It’s still a relatively small thing, one he had picked out with help once again, relying on other eyes to give him details. Cold pressed paper exterior, smooth silk interior, texture beneath his fingers that he could find on his own. Black on the outside, and gold on the in, so he had been assured. A beautiful box, filled with his usual homemade chocolates– much better tasting now, if he can say so himself. A gold ribbon to match the silk on the inside, carefully wrapped around the box and tied off smoothly.

Work doesn’t stop for Valentine’s Day, and so Ignis will leave these here for when Noct wakes up–

“Caught ya,” a groggy voice says, and Ignis’s hand stills on the box. There is a smile in his king’s voice, and he can’t help but smiling sheepishly in return.

“Noct.” He isn’t complaining. Not truly. How could he? He tilts his head towards him. “You were meant to be asleep.”

“Felt you get up,” Noct explains, and there is movement, and the brush of fingers as he reaches over to take the box from Ignis’s pillow. “Always so predictable.”

His lips twitch further. “I prefer ‘methodical.’”

Noctis’s laughter is soft and tired, but the mattress dips as he braces a hand against it, and then leans over to press a kiss to Ignis’s lips. “… Happy Valentine's Day, Iggy,” he breathes. “I’ll give you your gift later.”

Ignis melts, just a tiny bit. “It’s not even White Day, though.”

“White Day’ll be part two,” Noctis says, and Ignis’s smile grows as the king starts to rummage through his box of chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> the one day he lets him have a piece of chocolate for breakfast. also the most difficult thing I ran into was realizing they're three years apart on the date of February 14th HA X_X
> 
> and there goes Ignoct Week! I wasn't sure if I'd get to participate as much as I did but I picked and chose what I stuck with me, and then this being the last prompt for Ignoct Week was perfect. I wanted to write V-Day fluff but didn't think I'd get the chance to. Bless these boys for being so perfect and lovely
> 
> Eat some chocolates, drink some tea/coffee, play some FFXV, be good to yourselves this Valentines my fam


End file.
